The invention relates to a method and a device for temporarily allocating terminals and users in a virtual private network.
The invention relates to a method as claimed in patent claim 1 and a device as claimed in patent claim 7.
The basic principle of virtual private networks is already known from xe2x80x98Ambrosch, Maher, Sasscer (Eds.) xe2x80x9cThe Intelligent Networkxe2x80x9d, Chapter 11: PVN Service Descriptionxe2x80x99.
The resources of the already existing public communications network are used to provide a user with the possibility of setting up an enclosed network. This can be expressed in the form of a private branch exchange by making available services of this kind. This is particularly advantageous for subscribers who are located far apart from one another.
An important feature of this VPN is the private numbering plan. This means that each subscriber in this VPN has their own VPN-internal call number which is as a rule structured in a standardized way in the VPN (in that, for example, it is not necessary to know an area code) and is significantly shorter than the xe2x80x9cphysicalxe2x80x9d number of this terminal. For this to function, all the information on the composition of the VPN must be stored at a central point so that the correct destination subscriber can be determined when there is a call.
In this context, individual call numbers are always allocated to the same physical device. However, in many cases it is desirable if a device can be loaned without the tolls being charged to the registered owner of this device and without the user who is loaning the device erroneously receiving the owner""s calls. In particular mobile phones whose popularity is ever-increasing, are often acquired for an entire department so that these devices are often transferred to the colleague who needs the device most urgently at a particular time. However, the subscriber can be accessed only by the small circle of people who know that he is carrying a mobile phone with him at that particular time and who also know the number of the device. This problem can, however, be avoided by means of a call divert if the device which is normally used by the subscriber has this performance feature.
A further problem occurs if the device has only a restricted functionality owing to the registered rights of a user in the VPN, for example the limiting of long distance calls.
The object of the invention is to simplify substantially the transfer of communications terminals to other users.
This object is achieved by means of a method in which a use profile can be defined for each subscriber in a VPN. The object is achieved by means of a device which enables user profiles to be defined and stored and which permits user profiles and terminals to be allocated.
As soon as a subscriber of a VPN (for example employees of a company) wishes to use a terminal from the common pool of devices, for example a specific device such as a multi-mode mobile phone, his personal user profile is allocated to this device in a database provided for this purpose, and said subscriber can use the device. As soon as said subscriber returns the device to the pool, he deactivates his user profile again by deleting the allocation of his profile and of the terminal again.
This procedure results in a number of advantages. A call divert to the respective device can be controlled centrally by means of the VPN, and there is no longer any dependence on the presence of the xe2x80x9ccall divertxe2x80x9d performance feature. The accessibility of the subscriber can thus be improved substantially. The calling party selects the number which is already known to him, and it is determined in the database of user profiles whether at that particular time a subscriber has activated a user profile on a particular device, is carrying said device with him, and transfers the call there.
Because the existing devices are as a rule not continuously in use, they can be returned to a common pool so that any person who requires such a device at short notice can also be provided with one easily.
Limitations on the range of functions, for example the restriction to domestic calls, are not defined with respect to a device but can instead be tailored to the respective user.
It is also, for example, conceivable for the pool of common devices to contain different types of devices which are selected depending on the requirements. It may therefore be appropriate to define for one subscriber a plurality of user profiles which can then be selected and activated as a function of the type of device.
If a device is lost, the damage can be minimized if it can be disabled to prevent further use at least in the VPN by deactivating the user profile.
The range of functions of the terminal can be defined by the entries into a user profile. The range of the terminal can be defined by creating an xe2x80x9cauthorizedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprohibitedxe2x80x9d list. In the former case, the user may dial only the expressly enabled numbers or ranges of numbers (for example area code, country code, only within the VPN), and in the latter case he cannot dial precisely those numbers or ranges of numbers.
A further feature of the user profile may be the operating time of the device. Hours or days are enabled or disabled, and the terminal is thus, for example, disabled for use for private purposes at the weekend.
The user profile can be activated for a terminal in different ways. One possible way is to allocate the user profile to a terminal in a database by means of a central administrator (which is as a rule not present in a VPN). This has the advantage that misuse is avoided, but on the other hand it is extremely costly in terms of personnel, in particular if the loan times are only very short (that is to say on a daily or hourly basis). The alternative to this would be for each subscriber to be able to activate his user profile himself, for example by calling a special service number and entering a PIN from the selected terminal, or by making a call from any terminal to the central administration system in order to carry out a menu-prompted amendment of the entries in the administering database. This is a more flexible possibility, but requires the user to be reliable and to have a relatively wide range of knowledge.
A substantial advantage of the procedure according to the invention is the resulting correct billing. This means that only the person who has actually used the terminal pays. At the same time, the subscriber who is to be billed may not be the user of the device, for example if the pool of devices is in a company and the billing is to be reassigned to the different areas of the organization.
In addition, it is conceivable for individual subscribers or groups of subscribers to have agreed a special billing system with the service provider, for example a type of xe2x80x9cfrequent use discountxe2x80x9d.